


Calamity Steve

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art Student AU, Art Student Steve, Brief mention of Sam, Just found in my inbox, M/M, Naked modle Tony Stark, Old crap I wrote, Pre-Slash, brief mention of Bucky, naked model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fic Steve is an Art Student and Tony is a new nude modle. Normally Steve is more put together but after he sees him he turns into a walking talking accident zone. </p><p> </p><p>Ok I was told to write sex scenes  in this one so to get out of it I made Steve get into accidents. Am I sorry?  Not so much. I suck at smut so Steve had to suffer. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calamity Steve

Steve was making his way down the hall. He wanted to make sure he got the good easel with the spot near the supply cabinet, not that wobbly one. Sure supplies were easy to get but his professor, who he nicknamed Dr. No, was always denying them more of anything as if he was personally paying for them. Weirdo.

He grinned to himself when he remembered last week’s class. When Bucky and Sam heard that there will be a nude model, they begged to come to class, only to find an old fat naked man in the middle of the room waving happily at them. They had gagged and run out of the room.

The old man, Walter, was really a great model Steve even got a commendation for his shading work, which is all Dr. No gives out when he likes something. Dr. No also will break your canvas and yell at you in what they all thought was some sort of German when he doesn’t like what you did. So Steve was safe.

Well, as safe as he could be with Dr. No around. 

Slowly his classmates walked into the studio, one by one filling in the spots talking about how things went during the weekend. Then HE walked in. This dark haired, olive skinned man, with sharp eyes that looked both loving and mischievous. What was his name? He was there in that department mixer—the one where Bucky hit on that red head and got his nose broken by her.

What is his name? Jonny? Tommy? Tony! Yeah, that was his name. Tony.

_Okay, Steven you got this. This isn’t middle school. You’re not that gangly kid with his inhaler around his neck. He isn’t Bobby Green the Dick that said no to you. You’re a cool guy._ Steve mentally coached himself.

“You sure are.”

Steve jumped up at the sentence. “Um, ah, you… um… heard that?” Steve said, trying his best to keep calm (and failing miserably).

“Yeah I even heard something along the line of ‘olive skin mischievous look’?”

“Um yeah, well you look like something out of painting which is ironic cause you are in a class as a model and to be honest I can’t see another way to show your shade of skin other than squeezing an actual olive on to my canvas, and no oil colours I need my charcoal to really give your hair that black night colour.” Steve stared at Tony for while just looking intensely into his eyes.

“Wow you have the rambling on fits worse than me. I’ve never met a follow rambler. I like you” Tony said with a warm smile before stripping down.

_He may be the man of my dreams. God he is hung that thing could be a fake attachment but I’m sure it’s real I mean he is naked right there._ Steve mused only to hear Tony laughing.

Steve looked around to find the whole class laughing and Dr. No saying, “If you are done drooling over the model. We can now start to have him sit still. So the rest of us can be professionals about the male body and its beauty.”

“Did I say that out loud?” Tony nodded with a wide grin.

The next 3 hours had Steve pouring paint on himself, breaking seven different charcoal pencils, and actually tripping on his shoelace. By the end of the class he was amazed he was still alive.

—

“Oh my God I’m in love with a dumb blond,” was the first thing that came out of Tony’s mouth while on the phone with Pepper.

Pepper replied with, “Yes. Hello to you, Tony. Why yes, I am well.No I’m not busy at the moment. Of course I can talk to you about the crush of the week.”

"Oh Pep you understand me the most. He is like this gigantic big clumsy puppy. I want to keep him close so he won’t run into a wall or something. Do you know how hard it was to keep my erection down? By the end of the class I was like fuck it he is too hot… so I asked him if he is free for a quicky.”

Pepper started making gagging noises on the other end. “God don’t tell me that you called me while actually doing it. Tony, we talked about this! You can’t—”

Tony interpreted, “Relax Pep, he had an asthma attack just after I asked. He is in his bathroom trying to find his spare inhaler. Did I mention I’m in love with a dumb blond?”

“Yeah you did, Tony. Now go away.” With that, Pepper hang up the phone.

"Steve? Are you okay in there? "Tony yelled at the closed bathroom door.

A muffled “yeah” came back.

"Steve? Baby I’m coming in. I can help you OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE!!!”

“Da door hid id , I dink id broden,” Steve said while holding his bleeding nose.

“Yeah… I’m in love with a dumb blond. Come on let’s take you to the nurses office.”


End file.
